


Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth.

by killewich, teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [4]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Teratophilia, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, Voyeurism, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " Every little lie gives me butterflies. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Kudos: 64





	Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> i spent the day i was supposed to be proofreading this drawing black hat for five hours straight :^) *dons my clown nose and wig*
> 
> no prompts currently, so i'm just working off random ideas ! ! i haven't wrote a scene like this before, so i thought why not? it's also disguised as some ~storybuilding~ as i'm trying to give the series a bit more meat. hope it tastes good >:3c

Flug didn't exactly get 'free time.'

Now, it wasn't for the reason most would assume, but rather, the man's inability to simply  _ relax _ . Often thought an overachiever, but he was actually unable to settle for less. Most just waved it off to being a workaholic, while others saw it as a form of sucking up. Either way, it rarely phased him, as he knew his intentions and capabilities, and couldn't sit by idly and let them go stagnant.

Coming to work for Black Hat, however, did indeed significantly affect his work ethic, but again, wasn't the true reason.

Truly, it was the way he was compensated, how he  _ chose  _ to be: with any material that could be scientifically (even Gods could be bound to their planet's restrictions, he found out) conjured to exist given the right reason. Black Hat had studied and then produced their periodic table within a day all that could be requested, and from there, further showed off with producing any currently existing item by teleporting it from its previous location, effectively able to steal anything he couldn't conjure. Anything he needed, he simply requested it with immediate results (depending on how busy the demon was). Black Hat had made it abundantly clear it did not matter to him what the material was needed for as long as the business still ran. So, in the gaps between deadlines, he creates, practices,  _ indulges _ . The laboratory he worked in alone was something out of a dream, to boot.

He often took little naps right at his station just to keep working. Whatever time wasn't spent on Black Hat's projects, blueprints, or prototypes, he found himself testing things until he passed out, most times. Sometimes he even revisited old inventions, an idea of either his own or Black Hat's optimizing them, which generally resulted in selling the newer versions, this passtime actually beneficial to the company when he wasn't even meaning to be working, simply tinkering.

But he could really use a shower, some food... He had time, he was ahead.

Flug removes himself from the lab, mentally clocking out as he leaves.

He knew the deadlines were always exaggerated, and that's how he'd caught on to the game they played. He'd fearfully followed the impossible expectations for quite some time before things had slipped up, both of them now aware of... whatever it was they were considered. Certainly much more than simply boss and employee, but he digressed.

The doctor strips into a hamper inside his bathroom, it spacious and much nicer than any hotel he'd seen in the movies. Black Hat's taste covered the entire manor in some fashion (but surprisingly his personal room and lab were left to his own design). He knows the demon has some form of control over the residence specifically, his abilities at a greater power here, and then effectively making it an island with the ease of snapping his fingers and destruction happened faster than my eyes could keep up with.

He knows he's not supposed to study Black Hat, that being a quick taught lesson he'd discovered upon working here and getting comfortable enough to be curious. Black Hat could sense that curiosity. It ended poorly.

Flug laughs quietly to himself; he's still not able to mentally leave work, even standing in the shower. Thankfully, a beam of perfectly hot water meets his skin when he turns it on, and he closes his eyes as he stands in it and basks.  Ease washes down over his shoulders then down his back. He can change the setting to be more like a massage, but gets another idea.

There's another way he'd like to take out that stress from his tense muscles. A way he so rarely indulged in, so much so he  _ almost  _ feels embarrassed for doing so even now.

Flug leans against a wall as he grasps his cock, carefully biting his lower lip. He eases out a held breath as he gives the first testing stroke, chest thrumming.

He knew Black Hat saw everything that went on inside his manor. He wonders if Black Hat was watching him right now.

His knees buckle as he jerks suddenly into his hand, moaning softly at the thought of being caught. And, naturally, that then began to lead his mind into thinking about the Eldritch.

He thinks of Black Hat touching him and nearly comes right on the spot, gasping as he moves his hand slow like he knows the other would. He groans quietly as he leans against the wall for more support as his pace slowly picks up. His mind continues to wander, thinking how Black Hat would probably continually get him  _ oh so close _ , and then grip around him tight to hold it back. He even does it to himself just to feel it, panting hard by now. He loses himself to the feeling of it, sighing the Eldritch's name.

"So it's you that wastes all my hot water."

Flug screams as he notices the demon leaning in the doorway of his now open bathroom, looking rather amused. He instinctively tries to cover himself up through the glass barrier between them, which only makes Black Hat finally snort a small laugh.

"Please, I can see behind those as well if I wish, you look ridiculous."

"...D-did you need something, sir?" It's the politest ' _what the fuck_ ' he could get away asking.

"I was just thinking if you were going to daydream of me touching you, I could at least guide you better than you're doing currently."

"S-sir, I—!"

He raises a hand to silence the other, still looking humored. "Please, I'm not blind, deaf, _or_ dumb. Save your breath." He smirks. "You'll need it."

Flug inhales a shaky breath, chewing on his lower lip. His face burns, and while he'd thought about it being hot, _it definitely was_ , but the shame and embarrassment still feels raw and searing. It just makes his cock twitch in anticipation.

"I don't have all day, Doctor."

"R-right," he mumbles, eyes casting down to his erection. He takes holdt of himself, somehow less sure this time. Every second drags on painfully slow, and he finally builds the courage to look up at Black Hat again.

And  _ fuck _ , he can see the other salivating.

"Go on," he ushers, beginning to walk into the muggy room, toeing closer to the shower. "No need to be shy," he moves until his face is nearly up against the glass that separated them. "Nice and slow, you had it right at first." 

Flug whines softly at the shift in tone, eyes slowly shutting as he mimics the prior movement, it torturous when he stays at that pace. Just like the other would do. He squirms against the wall, huffing.

" _ Good _ , good, just like that."

The doctor moans harshly at the comment (almost a compliment), hips desperately reacting and bucking into his hand needily. He tries to mumble an apology, but before he hears the command:  _ let go _ .

He swallows thickly, knowing exactly what was happening.

"Seems someone needs to calm down, I didn't call for that."

"S-ssorry, sir," he pants, blunt nails digging into the tile to ground him.

"Very well. Continue."

He nods, the movement slow and almost unsure. Doing as he was told, he reaches back down and fists around himself. He waits a moment, then goes back to the tantalizingly slow pace that the other demanded. He breaths harshly through his nostrils, and finally, "P-please, sir," he starts, not really sure where to go from there.

Black Hat hums low and almost predatory. "Like I'd touch you. Don't think begging will get you anything faster, either."

He hadn't even considered the demon's hand since the start of all this, but once it's back in his mind, he whines harshly, growing only more desperate.

"Absolutely pathetic," Black Hat rasps, voice low. "Your species never ceases to surprise me with how simple and primitive it is."

Flug feels so damn close, but can't get off like this. He can't take it anymore. "Black Hat,  _ please _ ," he cries, completely reliant on the wall.

He moans when he notices the demon open the door, feeling gooseflesh coat his arms and neck at the thought alone of being finished off by him.

Black Hat gives a throaty chuckle as he simply turns the water off, closing the door once more. "Did you actually think I'd stoop so low as to be lost to feeling like yourself, that I felt as needy as you?"

It starts to ache.

"Mm, I've had my fun." He chuckles. "Go ahead, finish yourself off like I know you so desperately want to."

Flug follows the order almost immediately, the force of his orgasm damn near winding him when he finally gets relief. It's bittersweet, however, because while he finally settles into that post-high, opening his eyes, Black Hat's gone, almost making the doctor wonder if he'd been there at all.

He should get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> consider this my apology for leaving n'y'all hanging last time, HEHE. i also think i'm finally in a position to start gearing this series more in the direction i wanted it before i started writing more sexual stuff, so it's only going to get dirtier from here :^) i think everyone's patience deserves a treat <3
> 
> i'm slowly releasing the art i've been hoarding of black hat, so if that's something you're into feel free to check out my sponsus: https://sponsus.org/u/sushiclaws  
> in between series updates i've been uploading art so there's a semi-steady stream of villainous content ! !
> 
> come talk to me on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
